History Archive
Dragonball Z Arena History Archive Bebi Cell Saga One day on Earth, the Z Fighters spar and train for any event that will be thrown at them, a threat called Cell which was formed by Dr.Gero to take out this mysterious group of Earth's greatest fighters. As everyone worrys about cell on the side Tien and Brolly both meet up, where they had there rough times, put there differences aside, forming a team, that from there would grab the greatest fighters from around the world and galaxy, They called this group SeVen. SeVen has had many members throughout its time together, ones that betrayed us or felt it was time to make peace with ones self, leaving to live a quit life. Tien and Brolly put the plan together adding Goku, Bardock, Android 13 to the squad, fallen members include Tapion, Minosha, Videl and Toma. Tien alone in a rage, went to meet Cell in a final confrontation, Cell killed Tien with ease sending him to the next dimension. Goku, Brolly, Andriod 13, Bardock and Vegeta fro mthere began training to there best to defeat Cell and his evil doings before he could kill us all off. As the days past the threat was there in front of the Earth's fighters, before the battle begun Goku and Vegeta wished back Tien so they could use his help to fight Cell incase things got out of hand. Without any time to think or make a plan Tien again fought Cell, before Cell could do any more damage to Tien, Goku stepped in taking on Cell himself. After a long hard fought battle Cell was defeated, or was he? out of no where Bebi appeared geeting into Cell's mind taking over his body as he became BebiCell, there Goku had trouble taking on the evil sinister but with a hit of luck Goku killed Cell's body leaving Bebi with no where to run, with a last chance of survival Bebi lashed into Tiens body, forcing the Earth's fighters to fight there good friend. Bebi relized that Earths fighters were to strong together in this body and Tiens body was weakend to a point of KO, Bebi jumps out of his body and then seemed to disappear from sight..... Frieza & Cooler Saga After the whole Cell era, Earth's fighters thought they were in the clear but guess again, Freeza, and brother Koola came to Namek posing a threat. SeVen loaded up in Vegeta's spaceship, traveling to namek to take on this force and get rid of the evil once and for all, The Earth's Fighters fought off all of Freeza's Minions and Koola's Minions, Tien and Koola fought and Tien defeats Koola, then Freeza esacped in his hip, traveling to Earth, We loaded up our ship giving chase to capture Freeza before Earth could be caused any danger. Too late, Freeza reached Kami's lookout and took over his thrown, out of nowhere Koola returned but in a Metal state. Metal Koola wanted for the man who killed him, Tien to arrive. As Earth's Fighters arrived, they went as fast as possible up to the lookout to take on Freeza and Metal Koola head on. Freeza blew up half of the lookout sending the Earth's fighters down to the earth itself as Tien was the only one left, Freeza left Metal Koola to fight Tein alone as Freeza flew down to the Earth, to take on the rest of the fighters. Soon from there Tien and Metal Koola went back and forth blow after blow, the battle lasted long enough as Koola finished off Tien, sending him to the next dimension. On the other part of the Earth, Freeza took care of all Earth's Fighters knocking them out but not killing them so they could witness the downfall of Earth, out of nowhere Vegeta shows up appearing to be a bit stronger then Freeza, the two went toe to toe, as the Earth began to tremble and fall apart, Goku came to senses as Vegeta yelled out for him to gather the dragonballs, Goku aks piccolo for help and used Intstant transmission finding the remaning the dragonballs, Piccolo finds 2 and returns back to goku with them. Goku called for the dragon, wishing for everyone to be moved to the Planet Arlia, before Planet Earth could Blow Goku looks up at Vegeta with a grin, as they both realized that there rivarly finally could lay at peace. Vegeta fights Freeza to the end with a final flash and a death ball head to head, Vegeta uses all his strength to take out the fiend and gets overwhelmed by the death ball and dies. Planet Earth gets overwhelmed as well and blows up destroying everyone/thing on it. Vegeta,Goku,Freeza, and Tien were killed that day on Earth, In the Kia World Vegeta, Tein, and Goku all trained with the Kais and eventually made it to the Grand Kia's where they competed in his tournament. As Brolly, Android 13, and Bardock mourn over there friends losses they know they'll soon see each other when they reach Namek and wish them back. Also wishing Earth to be restored. Metal Koola made it away with a clean sweep before Earth's destruction, but now it's our job to find him and all other evil putting a end to there plots ........ After the honorable day when Vegeta, Goku,and Tien died with Earth, the fighters wished to Arlia wanted to head to namek to find the Namekian Dragonballs to wish their friends back. The Arlians supplied them with a ship and they went to namek. They get there and find the Namekian Dragonballs and wish for the Earth to return and wished everyone good who died with earth to be revived with the planet. Then they wished themselves back on the Planet Earth. Then they got wished back to Earth they had to get ready if Cooler Returns to avenge his brothers dead. They never do see Cooler when they return and things settle down until one day Li Shenron arrives from the wish that they made to return the earth. While this destruction Cooler collects all the Dragonballs and wishes for his old body to be restored, but keeping the power of his metal state. Li Shenron knows of Coolers plans and lets him collect all the Dragonballs so Cooler can do his revenge. But Li Shenrons plan backfires when Cooler is threatened by his presence and wished him to the furthest planet, Planet M2. Cooler then disappears and has not been seen for a long time. Xioden Saga World Tournament Season #1 starts in a few short day, the Fighters start sparing and training for the big event. After a week of training then world tournament season #3 is tomorrow and they can't wait for the evennt. The next day, the fighters in the would tournament come and they start to do the battles. Goten, and Pan last to the last round of the tournament and Gohan, and Yamcha stay behighed and watch them fight. Gohan and Vegeta fight over who one the last match when they vsed and then Kibitoshin was struck from behighed. Xioden appears behighed him and drives his Legendary Sword into Kibitoshins back. Kibitoshin then falls to the ground out cold with a sword in his back. as Gohan flips out, the other fighters wounder whats up, and Gohan then points at Xioden and all the fighters start to see Kibitoshin on the floor and Xioden pulling his sword from Kibioshins back. They all get pissed and almost start to attack. Kibitoshin yells out to them to get out of here as quick as they can. Xioden then walks up to Kibitoshin, slits his throat and kicks him out of the ring. Kibitoshin dies. The fighters want to fight so bad, but they know they wouldnt stand a chance so they stand there looking at him. Xioden then tells that its time for thie planet to be taken over and disappears. Then 5 days later Xioden Strikes again and Kills Tien trying to kill the evil fiend. Day later Xioden appears with 2 henchmen Xen and Zedo. Xioden then announces the Big Battle between the fighters and his gang take place on July 10th 2003. 3 Weeks Later after his announcement Xen kills Gokua, Android 14. Xioden ends up killing turles by cutting his torso in half. then on the same night, Xen and Goten have a verbal fight and Goten gets killed by Xen. On July 10th , The fighters await Xioden. Seripa wished with the dragonballs for people who got killed by Xioden and Xen to be revived., Xiodenin, Zedo, Xen. They appear and Xioden tells Zedo to start off. Zedo attacks Seripa,Goten and King Vegeta. King Vegeta trys to help but he gets impaled. Kibitoshin then comes and helps them out. Zedo gets s a beat, but Zedo then slashs Kibitoshin's arm open. Then Kibitoshin stands back and lets the fighters finish and Goten finishs off Zedo. Then out of no where Baby returns out of no where and jumps into Kibitoshins gash infesting him. Baby Kibitoshin then destroys Xen with a Energy Disk. Baby Kibitoshin then starts attacking goten and seripa. Then Xioden has no idea whats going on and jumps at Baby Kibitoshin trying to kill him. Baby Kibitoshin takes Xiodens huge damage, but is not affected. Baby Kibitoshin then uses Red Barrier Dan and then Loads up a Huge Death Ball destroying Xioden istantly. Xioden, Zedo, Xen are gone forever.... Well we Hope! Now the worrys is getting Baby out of Kibitoshin............... The Return of Buu For months, the fighters spar and train because of there last battle with Xioden and the out come. Kibiotshin controlled by Baby and missing they are determined to increase there Power Levels. Today, January 21, 2004, Vegeta that hasnt been seen in years, trains up in the mountains gets jumped by an old rival Buu. Buu has re-surfaced and has a mission objective but requires the Dragonballs. Vegeta gets shot at off guard and flys into a nearby mountain. Vegeta flys back at Buu and they being to fight hard with great power. Vegeta again gets knocked into a mountain. Buu quickly steals Vegeta Dragonballs and flys off. Vegeta recovers quickly but finds that Buu and his dragonballs are no where to be found..... Vegeta is puzzled but worried about Buu's plans and flys off to tell everyone the others about Buu's return. A few days later Buu finally uses his wishs. His first wish was to bring Cell back to life. The second he wished that Cell would be next to him. And the third wish he is saving for later. As Buu does this the fighters see the dark sky open and get worried. During this the fighters plan out how there going to handle two hostile titans ready to destroy Planet Earth any day. Buu & Cell Saga 3 Days after Cell has been wished back Cell first makes his appearance. He interrupts the fighters while talking strategy. Bardock and Krillin attempt to slow down the fiend from geting his revenge on Planet Earth for his demise back 3 years ago. Cell quickly kills Killin and sucks him try and gains his power, then Bardock attacks Cell and Cell has a good fight but has the upperhand with skill and kills him and sucks Bardock dry of energy. The others don't stand much of a chance so they stand and watch what happens. After this confronation Cell heres of Android 17,Hell Android 17 are at Planet Namek so he desides to head out to Planet Namek to get there bodys to transform. 2 Days after Bulla incounters Buu. Bulla goes all out trying to save her life but sadly gets consumed by the psychotic titan Buu! During this time Vegeta starts his own quest to unlock his skill and power even further then it is to help out the people of Earth. While Vegeta was planning this Tien sneaks inside of the space craft that Vegeta will use to leave Planet Earth. Vegeta leaving knowing that Goku and the other good fighters should be able to hold off the titans enough for himself to return and once again save this planet. Once Vegeta gets to Namek he finds Tien hiding in the storage room. Vegeta quickly forgets that it happened and tells Tien to stay at namek and help Goku out with cell. Tien then runs into Cell. Cell remembers when he killed him once already and is gladly to do it again. A long battle is fought but it seems Tien has been out matched once again, Cell drives his tail into Tien and sucks him dry of energy killing him. As this happens Vegeta takes off to further planets unaware of what just happened, but feels a huge power level decrease to zero. On the same day Bulla gets jumped by Super Buu. Trunks who trys to help gets killed pretty quickly by Super Buus power. Bulla try to put up a fight but ends up being consumed by the evil fiend, increasing his power futher. Then 2 days later Goku finally meets up with Cell. They have very quick match. SSJ3 Goku uses Energy Explostion to sacrifice himself to destroy Cell. It works and Cell is then destroyed and back to Hell once again. Super Buu who knows of Cells death gets upset over the waste of wishs with the dragonballs and begins destroying all the towns on Planet Earth. Vegeta who was on a trip appears back at Kami's Lookout from his new learned technique Insant Transmission. Vegeta gathers the dragonballs the other fighters have collected and then wishs for Bulla to be removed from Buus stomach and then the people who died by Cell to be revived. Once these wishs where grated he heads out to search for Super Buu. Vegeta finds Super Buu about to destroy a town. Vegeta interfers and begins to fight him. The battle takes a long time. Vegeta hirts Buu and Buu hirts back the battle lasts for a long time. Super Buu transforms into Kid Buu increasing his power dramaticly to keep up with Vegeta in Golden Oozaru Form. Vegeta then goes SSJ4 and gives Kid Buu a fight for his money. Vegeta struggles to keep up and as does Kid Buu. Kid Buu splits into 3 beings and gives Vegeta an assault of attacks. Vegeta, sick of the games fires off his Final Flash Lvl. 10. Kid Buu resisting for a bit gets overwhelmed by the blast and gets destroyed. Vegeta has defeated the fiend even with his new form. As of now the Planet Earth is now safe and the fighters can return to ease.